The Three Moons
by BillNyeTheScienceGuy24
Summary: The war has ended for good. As Moonshade tries to learn more about his past, he finds out someone is trying to kill him. He needs to protect his family as it grows larger by the moment. Two things, I don't ship Darkstalker and Moon and the drawing is mine.


The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book Four;

The Three Moons

By: Jacob Baum

Dedicated to: Everyone who supported me and/or reads this

Prologue- Moonwatcher

I walked with Darkstalker to the nest where we kept our egg. He was twice the size of me and took him shorter amounts of time to get to the nest. Tonight is the night. I thought. The three full moons loomed over us. Three full moons, just like his father. He'll never get to know him, though. Nightflight will take him. Nightflight struggled to keep up with Darkstalker until we made it to the nest. The egg was now glowing as bright as the sun and I covered my eyes to see.

"Wow. This one's going to be special." Darkstalker remarked.

"But he's not going to be your perfect little boy, he's half scavenger." I said.

"Half scavenger or not, he's our little boy." He said. All of a sudden, a crack opened in the egg. The egg suddenly split in two and the glowing stopped. There was a small dragonet with large teardrop scales in place of the egg. He looked exactly like Darkstalker. Nightflight stepped forward and Darkstalker put his talon out to stop her.

"Let me see him." I said.

"I can't allow it." Nightflight argued.

"Do you have kids?" I asked and she paused.

"Yes...I have two little dragonets." She answered.

"Then you know what I went through to birth him." I said.

"Just let her." Darkstalker argued and Nightflight paused again.

"Fine, but make it quick." She said and I picked up the dragonet.

"I'm Moonwatcher, and no matter what people tell you I'm your mama." I said and paused. "Moonshade."

Chapter 1

A.N.- The rest of this book is in Moonshade's point of view.

My dad loomed in front of us as we walked down the hallway. "This is where your son can stay." He said to me and Twilight walked with Meteor into the room. We kept walking on.

"Dad." I said. "You know you have a bad reputation, right?"

"Yeah." He answered. "People who recognize me look at me and run away and people who don't gawk at me until they hear Darkstalker. Then they're off in a flash. Here's your room." We went into our room and saw the roomy cave with a bed at the far end. "Our room is down the hall." He said pointing down a hallway. "We'll be there if you need us."

"I'm 17, Dad, and I have grandchildren. I'm not a baby." I said.

"And I'm 2020…" He said.

So that's what Starflight was trying to say. I thought.

"Starflight is my friend." He said.

Don't read my mind. I thought.

"I can't." Wavepool said.

"Oops, I told that to a little too many people." I said.

"You can read minds." Darkstalker asked Wavepool.

"No, Moonshade can talk to people with his mind." Wavepool said.

"How is that-" Darkstalker started.

"No one knows." I interrupted.

"Well, goodnight." Darkstalker said.

"Goodnight." I replied.

"Goodnight." Moonwatcher said.

"Goodnight." Wavepool said and Darkstalker and Moonwatcher left. I turned around and rubbed my head.

"I can't believe it." I said.

"Darkstalker." Wavepool said, "The 2000 year old legend, is your father."

"Apparently." I said and we laid down next to each other.

"He was- is- an Animus Dragon, right?" She asked me.

"So that might make me be one too." I said.

"You never tried?" She asked and I shook my head. "I guess now is the perfect time." I nodded and picked up a rock and held it out in front of me.

"Go and make my father, Darkstalker, the same size as my mother, Moonwatcher." I said to the rock. Faster than I could throw it, the rock rose out of my hand and flew down the path to my dad's room. I sat there with my jaw hanging wide opened. I'm an Animus Dragon. I thought.

"Come on!" Wavepool yelled and ran after the rock. I got up and ran after her. She followed the rock until it went into my parent's room. My dad was sleeping behind my mom. The rock slowed down as it approached my dad. It touched him and he gradually started to shrink. The rock began to slow down and stopped when my dad was the same size as my mom. The rock floated back to my hand. I ran back to the room and smashed the rock into the ground. Wavepool came walking in and she laid down on the bed with me, I sighed and hung my head. She put her talon on my shoulder. "Listen to me, at least he will be treated like a normal dragon now." She pulled me closer and kissed me. I smiled.

"You always know how to cheer me up." I said and she laughed. I pulled her closer to me and smiled wider. "Goodnight." I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked, whispering.

"It sounds more gentle." I whispered.

"You mean more romantic." She whispered and I groaned. "It's ok."

"Goodnight." I whispered again.

"Goodnight." She answered and we fell asleep.

Chapter 2

When we woke up, we immediately went to my parents room. My dad woke up slowly and made a puzzled face. He looked at his talon and then up to the ceiling. He put his hand on my mom's back. "It's a miracle." He said.

"No it's-" Wavepool started and I covered her mouth.

"You're an Animus Dragon." He said and I nodded. "Don't ever use your magic again, it changes your personality."

"He seems perfectly fine." Wavepool said and she placed her talon on mine.

"Just don't use it." He said. "It runs in the family, trust me."

"But I don't have your blood." I said.

"Well…" He said and looked at my mom. She was awake and nodded. "Half-Breeds were a new concept back then… and we had no idea you were still… um… being made. I tried to have more eggs while you were still being… um… made, so you might have some of my blood." Wavepool and I stared at him with disgusted faces.

"Too much information, Dad. Too much information." I said and he laughed.

"It's true, though." He said.

"But still." I said.

"Ok. New topic. How are you-" He started.

"Able to talk to people with my mind?" I interrupted and he nodded. "Like I said, no one knows."

"That's not true." A voice said. Out of a tunnel on the opposite side of the cave, Nightflight strolled in. "I know how you can do that."

"What do you know?" Darkstalker asked.

"The three moons." She said.

"But I was born under three moons?" Darkstalker questioned.

"But he's not exactly like you." Nightflight said.

"No but he's my little boy." Darkstalker said and patted my back.

"He is, but that's what gives him those powers." She said.

"Come on let's get breakfast." Darkstalker said to me and everyone left except for Nightflight. She glared at us as we left. We walked to a large room with several nets around the room. Animals scurried around the room and I caught a sheep and ate it. While I was eating, a spear flew past my chest and It landed on the ground next to me. I looked at the spear and touched the back and turned my claw straight around. I was pointing at a black nook in the cave wall. I flew to the nook and saw nothing. I blew a plume of fire and saw nothing. "What was up there?" Darkstalker asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know." I said.

"You saw nothing?" Dad asked.

"No and I didn't hear anything either." I answered.

"That's weird." Darkstalker said.

"I think someone's trying to assassinate me." I said.

"No really." Wavepool said sarcastically.

"That's not the way I know you would talk." I argued.

"Look who decided to pay a visit." She gestured to a Skywing with black eyes behind him.

"Osprey, where's Spark and Crimson?" I asked him.

"Behind me." Osprey said and gestured to the two Skywings behind him.

"Hey guys." I said to the small Skywing and the bigger one next to her.

"Hi." Crimson said.

"Hey, you got over that question thing." I remarked.

"Yeah, with Spark's help." He said and held her talon.

"We came to check on you and to warn you that someone is trying to kill you." Spark stated.

"You think." Wavepool said sarcastically.

"I need to talk to you later." I said.

"Moonshade, they won't stop until you or they are dead." Spark interrupted. "And they don't care which comes first."

Chapter 3

That night, I took Wavepool into our room and sat down facing her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Your attitude." I told her.

"I don't-" She started and put her talon on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked and put my talon on her back. She screamed and held her stomach. "Oh." I ran with her to the hospital. She laid down in a bed and was still screaming. I held her talon and looked into her eyes. "Look here." I said and she locked eyes with me. She screamed again. "Breathe." I said. "Take deep breaths." She breathed heavily. "Squeeze my hand." She crushed my hand and screamed. "OWW!" I yelled and she almost giggeled.

"You asked for it." She panted.

Keep doing that. The doctor mouthed.

"She speaks. Yay!" I said and she muttered another giggle.

"That's kind of hard to do right now." She said.

"I feel the same way because my hand is about fall off." I said and she giggeled.

"Like I said, you asked for it." She said and she started to loosen her grip.

"Here they are." The doctor said.

"They?" I asked and the doctor pulled out two eggs. One was jetblue and the other shimmered a silver color. I took the silver one and handed the other to Wavepool. I held the one I had to the light and looked at the shadow. "It's a girl." I said and handed that one to Wavepool and took the other one and held it to the light. "It's a boy." I said as Twilight and Meteor burst into the room.

"I came to check on Mom." He said.

"Grandma! Grandma!" Meteor yelled and jumped into Wavepool's arms.

"So you taught him to say Grandma but not Grandpa." I complained.

"Oh he can say Grandpa, but when I told him we were going to check on Grandma it seems like all he can say is Grandma." Twilight said.

"Funny. Here hold your brother." I said and handed him the egg. "I need to tell my dad." I left the room and started to walk down the hallway. I felt a sharp sting on my arm and felt blood trickle down my arm. I touched it and shook off the blood. Sparks words of warning played through my head. They won't stop until you or they are dead. They don't care which comes first.

Chapter 4

"WHAT?!" Darkstalker screamed. "YOU DID…" He eyed Meteor who just came in the room. "Something IN THE NIGHTWING VILLAGE!" He yelled.

No. Half-breeds are a little different as you can see. It takes 9 months for a baby to become an egg and 1 year to hatch. I told him.

"Grandpa, is Grandma hurt?" Meteor asked.

"No, Meteor. She had two babies." I said.

"Where do babies come from?" He asked.

"Ummmm…" I said, "Daddy will tell you when you're older." He smiled and walked back to the hospital.

"Nice save." Darkstalker said.

"MOONSHADE!! WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?!!" Twilight screamed.

"I TOLD HIM NOTHING!!" I screamed as I ran down the hallway. The arrow stuck out of the ground and I touched my shoulder. The blood dried and I ran into the hospital. Wavepool held the jetblue egg and Twilight held the silver egg.

"HE ASKED ME WHERE BABIES COME FROM!!" Twilight screamed.

"HE CAME UP WITH THAT HIMSELF." I yelled.

"STOP!!" Wavepool screamed. We stared at her and I walked over to her. She hung her head. "No don't talk to me."

"Hey…" I cooed and put my talon on her back. "We're done." I picked up her head and kissed her. She sniffled and I wiped tears from her eyes. She smiled.

"Ewww… they're just like Mommy and Daddy." Meteor complained.

"Oh come here you." Twilight said and handed me the egg. He chased after Meteor and Meteor laughed. I laughed too.

"Can we have some privacy?" Wavepool asked and everyone else in the room nodded and left.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." She said.

"It's fine, plus, with the way I was acting I wouldn't have told myself." I said.

"I feel like I'm acting that way to you." Wavepool said sadly.

"No, no…" I said and handed her the egg. I laid down on the bed and I twisted so that I could look into her eyes. "Listen, you're acting just fine and looking much better."

"Why me, though? I'm a Seawing. Our tribes were enemies in both wars." She said and I turned into a scavenger.

"Do you think we belong in our tribes?" I asked and she turned into a scavenger. "Wow." I took a strand of her hair and brushed it behind her ear. I held her head in my hand and kissed her. We turned into dragons as we kissed. "I'll sleep with you if you need me to." I said.

"Please do." She said and I took the silver egg and laid down next to her.

"You know what, after we stay here for a while, let's go to the Seawing palace." I said.

"Really! You would do that… for me?!" She asked cheerily.

"Of course." I said. "Anything for my beautiful girl."

"Am I really as beautiful as you say?" She asked and she looked at me, "I mean, what makes me look beautiful?"

"The way you smile." I said and looked at her. She was smiling. "The way your eyes shimmer in the light. Just like they are now." Her eyes gleamed with pride.

"You always know how to cheer me up." Wavepool said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." She said back and fell asleep.

You can come in, just try not to wake her. I said to Twilight. Twilight, Meteor, and a couple of nurses came in. Twilight nodded and I fell asleep.

Chapter 5

"You awake?" Wavepool asked. I opened my eyes and saw her up by the wall on the far end of the room. She wasn't holding the eggs.

"Where are the eggs?" I asked and she pointed at an uncompleted nest with two dragon eggs in it. Wavepool tried to reach a piece of straw sticking out of the top of the wall. I got up and walked over to her. I pulled her down and I easily jumped up and got the straw. As I was coming down an arrow shot past my chest. I saw something shimmer out of the corner of my eye and looked, but I only saw the end of a black dragon's tail whisk down a secret passageway. "That's it! I'm going to figure out who's trying to kill me if that's the last thing I do!" I screamed.

I walked down the hall and I found Nightflight at the end of the hallway. "Hey Nightflight," I said and she froze, "I never got to really talk to you. How have you been?"

"Ok, I guess. I did find this, though. Isn't it pretty?" She asked holding up her bracelet with a black stone on it. "Well, I must be going." She said, quickly.

"Wait." I said, and she froze again. I tried to read her mind, but all I got was a warm hum. "I haven't told you about me yet."

"YoumarriedtheSeawingandendedthewar, iknow, bye." She murmured quickly.

"And," I started and she froze again. "I had two children. One married Queen Hailstorm's daughter and the other has a boyfriend who is a Skywing guard. My son, Twilight, had two children, Meteor and Rebel, with his wife, Flare. My daughter, Dawn, is dating a Skywing guard, Canary."

"Oh, cool." She said, and left quickly. I looked puzzled and went to find Darkstalker.

If anyone knows about the stone, it's him. I thought. I walked through the halls briskly and ended up at the Nightwing library. No one was there except Starflight. "Do you know where Darkstalker is?" I asked.

"Probably either hunting or checking on your wife." He said.

"I know this is a bad time, but how did you get your vision back?" I asked.

"The answer is simple. Her name was Anenome. She magicked this earring," He said touching his earring, "So that whomever wears it has amplified vision."

"She's the same person who magicked our suits. Now whomever wears it flies at greater speeds than a normal dragon." I said. "Well I must be going." I left and walked back to the hospital wing. Darkstalker held the blue egg and Moonwatcher held the silver. "Dad, I have a question." I said.

"What is it?" Darkstalker asked.

"Nightflight was wearing a bracelet with a stone on it. I tried to read her mind but I couldn't. What is that stone?" I asked.

"It's a Skyrock. They allow the person who wears them to protect their minds from mind readers." Darkstalker said.

"That must be why I can't read the assassin's thoughts." I said. "They are wearing a Skyrock." An arrow flew at my head, and I ducked. It flew into the wall beside me. I looked at where it came from and saw the tail again. "Wait!" I screamed and it froze. I jumped at it and scratched the weak spot. The dragon roared and pushed me back. It slid it's claw on the wall and ran into the secret passage. I picked up a rock that fell off the wall when I hit it. "Show me the passcode." I told the rock and it floated in front of the wall. It slid along the wall in a plus-like pattern. The wall split opened and revealed a passage. I tried to step through but the door slammed shut.

"Well, now we know how you didn't see anything and how you didn't hear anything, now it's just who's doing this." Wavepool said.

"I don't know if this will help or not, but v this happened before." Moonwatcher said. "While you were an egg, I moved you to a secret location because someone or something, was trying to kill you."

"Thanks!" I said, "I think now we can solve this. We just need some sort of lead."

"Who really hates us?" Wavepool asked.

"I know!" I said, "The Tri-be rebellion! Darkstalker, are there any rebellion members in the tribe?"

"One. Princess Glorybringer or better known as General Glorybringer. She was mad at the dragonets of destiny for killing her mom so she forced her way into the rebellion." Darkstalker said.

"Looks like I'll be paying a visit to General Glorybringer." I said.

Chapter 6

Twilight and I flew to a deserted cave outside the Nightwing village. "We're going there?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." I said.

"No turning back?" He asked.

"Nope." I said and we walked into the cave. Twilight shook with fear.

"You know I kind of think this is a bad idea, I mean, I have kids to look out for." Twilight shivered.

"And I have eggs to protect." I said, but kept walking. I stopped when I saw a disheveled and underfed Nightwing in the cave ahead of us. "Excuse me, are you General Glorybringer?"

"Yes," She croaked and glared at us. "What do you want?"

"Were you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"No and if I were, why would I tell you?" She groaned.

"Because there are a billion ways I could kill you right now but I won't." I said.

"Really." She laughed, "You should." She jumped us and I kicked her back.

"RUN!" I yelled to Twilight.

"NO!" He yelled and slashed at her face. She roared and jumped at him. She choked him.

"GET OFF MY SON!" I screamed and picked up a rock. "HIT HER!! KNOCK HER OUT!!" The rock shot out of my hand and smacked her head. Glorybringer was knocked out and Twilight gasped. I ran to him and picked him up.

"Thanks, Dad." He said.

"Hey, you have kids to protect." I said and I smiled

"Well I guess you can scratch her off your list." Twilight said. "What should we do with her?"

"Get her to the hospital, she's evil, but you can't solve killing with killing." I said and we flew her to the hospital. I saw Wavepool and shook my head. "There's got to be more to the story."

"There is…" Wavepool said. "Look." She pointed at the will and I saw writing in ink on the wall.

Good job Half-Breeds, but you haven't solved all of the puzzle yet. I won't stop the attacks on you until you or i are dead. Good luck, Idiots. The wall said.

"This person must really hate us." I said.

"No kidding." Wavepool said.

"But who?" I said.

"Who absolutely loathes us?" Wavepool asked. Nightflight burst through the door groaning.

"I'm tired of this family." Nightflight groaned and I saw her talons glisten with ink. Meteor followed her and laughed. I looked at Wavepool.

"I know who's trying to kill me." I said.

Chapter 7

"How are you going to stop her?" Wavepool asked, she was lying beside the nest with our eggs in it.

"I know exactly how I'm going to do this." I said.

"Your magic?" She said and I nodded. "Your dad said not to."

"Just one thing…" I said and pulled up a gold earring. "Whomever wears this gets no effects from sharp objects." I put the earring on and grabbed a needle and jabbed my arm and nothing happened.

"It works." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"See ya' soon." I said to her and I left. I went to an empty room down the hallway. "NIGHTFLIGHT! I'M HERE!" I screamed. "COME AND GET ME!" Out of the darkness of the far side of the room, Nightflight strolled out and was clapping.

"You got me." She smirked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I knew, from the time you were born, that you would end the war." She said, fingering her sling. "And if you ended the war our tribe would suffer. If you hadn't ended the war, the tribe would be living in peace and prosperity, above ground. I tried to kill you when you were an egg. I'm the reason your parents moved your egg."

"Why didn't you try to kill me when I was a dragonet?" I asked.

"Because I knew your parents would, somehow, find out and come to your rescue. Now that their minds are on something else…" Nightflight explained.

"Meteor." I said.

"He's fine, but you won't be." She said and moved her hand up her sling. "You came prepared for a fight, but were you prepared FOR THIS!" She reached back to her sling and pulled an arrow out and threw it at me. It bounced off my chest and hit the ground.

"Yes but were you prepared for THIS!" I yelled and threw the arrow at her.

"What?!" She yelled before the arrow stabbed her chest. She fell to the ground and I ran to her. I held her head in my lap.

"Look what you did Nightflight." I said.

"There's more of us." She laughed, breathing heavily. "Your friends will never survive." She laughed evilly and I pushed the arrow farther into her chest. She tensed and then she collapsed. I pulled the arrow out of her chest and got up. I walked over to the door and opened the door a little and stuck the bloody arrow through the door. I heard Wavepool gasp and I went through the door. She ran up and hugged me.

"She's dead." I said. "But, she said there's more of them." I held Wavepool in front of me, which made me drop the arrow. "I fear for our safety, our family," I said and looked at the eggs and I looked back at her, "And our friends."

Epilogue

"Tonight's the night?" I asked Wavepool. She was standing next to me on my left side, Darkstalker was on my right, and Moonwatcher was next to him on his right.

"Tonight is the night." Wavepool said.

"I name one and you name the other." I said touching the jetblue egg.

"Fine, as long as I get the first one." She said and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Ok." I said. Twilight and Meteor burst through the door on the opposite side of the room. Meteor was too big to hold and walked by himself. Flare and Rebel walked in after them.

"Did we miss any thing." Twilight asked.

"Nope, just in time." Wavepool said. They sat down on the other side of the eggs. We heard a scratch and we all looked at the eggs.

"Which one was that?" I asked and we saw the jetblue egg rock.

"Awwwww… I wanted to name the silver egg." Wavepool complained.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine. He's our son." I said. "I mean look how this one turned out." I pointed at Twilight.

"Hey." Twilight complained.

"That was a compliment." I laughed. The egg cracked and chipped. A small blue dragon head popped out of the egg. He looked like a Seawing with a Nightwing's eyes. He had light up scales covering him. Wavepool picked him out of the egg and held him.

"You're so beautiful," Wavepool said. "My baby Jet."

"That's what you're calling him?" I asked.

"Yep, you have a problem?" She asked.

"No it's beautiful. He's beautiful." I said. The other egg rustled and it made a scratching noise. It began to chip and the egg split in two. The little dragonet looked like a Nightwing, except that her scales were silver so they shimmered in the light. She looked as if she had a bunch of the silver Nightwing scales on her body. I picked her up and held her. She looked into her green eyes. I smiled at her. "I know just what I'll name you." I said to her, "Quicksilver."

The series continues in

The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book Five;

Secrets of the Summer Palace

Preview- Wavepool

"Are you sure about this, Moonshade?" I asked. We flew along the sea and tried to find the Summer Palace.

"Honey, I promised you we would visit the Palace." He said. He was carrying Jet on his back and I felt Quicksilver on my back. "Uhhhhh… Wavepool… what's that?" Moonshade pointed to three blue dots in the distance. The dots got bigger and eventually became three Seawing guards.

"Intruders. You must come with us." The one guard said and we flew, slowly, to the Summer Palace.

"Stop. We can't go underwater. My daughter and husband will drown." I said and Quicksilver grasped my neck.

"I have an idea." Moonshade said. He flew down to the island and picked up a coconut. "Whoever drinks the milk of this coconut, will be able to breathe underwater." He broke the coconut in half and he kept one half and handed the other to me. He drank from it. I picked Quicksilver off my back and fed her the milk. She drank it and made a sour face. The guards nodded and we all swam to the Summer Palace. When we surfaced we stood in front of the royal family.

"We arrested these four intruders, Your majesty." The one guard said.

"Wait." Queen Coral said and she squinted at Wavepool. "Tsunami, look at her wings." Princess Tsunami flew down and looked at my wings. She turned around and nodded.

"It's her." Tsunami said.

"How didn't I notice?" Coral asked.

"Notice what?" Moonshade asked and put his talon on my back.

"Your wife, isn't just any Seawing." Coral started. "She's Princess Wavepool."


End file.
